<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Capricho Infantil by Menomy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002758">Capricho Infantil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomy/pseuds/Menomy'>Menomy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, M/M, Married Kuroo Tetsuro/Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomy/pseuds/Menomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No es que Kuroo odiara a los niños, todo lo contrario, pero sí que podía ser infantil y caprichoso cuando se trataba de Kenma. Y todo aquello solo podía significar una cosa para Kenma, problemas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Capricho Infantil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capricho Infantil</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~KuroKen~</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Tenemos que mudarnos ahora.</p>
<p>Detuvo abruptamente el movimiento de sus manos sobre el mando y le dirigió una mirada de enojo al mayor ante el estruendo provocado por la puerta de su habitación de juegos.</p>
<p>Miró de reojo por la segunda pantalla como los comentarios del chat de espectadores se llenaba de emojis de corazones y exclamaciones como ya era costumbre cuando había una inesperada aparición de Kuroo al fondo de su pantalla durante una de sus transmisiones. Las chicas de su audiencia se habían enamorado del rebelde galán sexy que lo acompañó en varias partidas online en grupo, que aparentemente era su mejor amigo y que parecía pasar mucho más tiempo del necesario en la casa de Kodzuken.</p>
<p>-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?- le espetó furioso tratando de maniobrar para compartir su atención en el recién llegado y en controlar la contienda llevada a cabo en la pantalla-. Te he dicho que no entres así cuando estoy trabajando.</p>
<p>Lejos de encontrar una respuesta que le dé claridad y le haga disminuir el motivo de su enojo, solo pudo enfurecerse aún más cuando los dedos del más alto le arrebataron el mando de las manos y lo arrojaron sin delicadeza a un lado. Inmediatamente después un jalón que no se esperaba lo despegó de su silla y solo pudo ver de reojo como su personaje perdía la partida que con tanto empeño había estado jugando toda esa mañana.</p>
<p>-¡Maldición Kuro, cálmate!</p>
<p>Se zafó hábilmente del agarre mirándolo con odio antes de volver hacia la pantalla y procurar cortar la transmisión en medio de la conmoción de chicas en colapso que era su sala de chat. Pobres ilusas que no sabían ni una parte de lo que era lidiar con Kuroo Tetsuro.</p>
<p>Se giró con intenciones de obtener de una vez su explicación, cuando vio que el mayor ya no estaba en el lugar. Se pasó la mano por la cara rogando por paciencia antes de salir en dirección a su dormitorio, acumulando cada vez más ganas de golpearlo en un lugar muy sensible.</p>
<p>-¿Quieres explicarme de qué se trata todo esto?</p>
<p>La escena que encontró al llegar no era ni un poco más alentadora. Casi toda la ropa de los cajones desparramada desordenadamente sobre una maleta abierta y ubicada sobre la cama, el responsable por otro lado tratando de meter al gato en su caja de viajes de forma tan repentina ganándose el obvio rechazo del animal, junto con varios arañazos en su mano.</p>
<p>-Tenemos que empacar deprisa y mudarnos- explicó rindiéndose con su tarea con el gato y abriendo las puertas del closet para sacar otro bulto de ropa y ubicarla encima del otro montón que había acumulado-. Tal vez podamos tener suerte en Europa. O mira, al enano no le fue tan mal en Brasil, podemos ir allá y empezar de nuevo al otro lado del mundo. Sí, es un gran plan.</p>
<p>A ese punto el tic en su ojo debía ser evidente mientras observaba al moreno luchar por acomodar la ropa tal como estaba y cerrar la maleta de viaje. Se habría reído de ver el gran cuerpo esforzarse por aplastar la montaña de telas, aun cuando era obvio que estas no entrarían de esa forma, si no estuviera lo suficientemente exasperado por toda la situación.</p>
<p>Ya era bastante malo lidiar con Kuroo en su humor diario. Lidiar con un Kuroo alterado y actuando como escapado de un psiquiátrico era más molestia de la que se permitía soportar.</p>
<p>-Si no te detienes en este momento te raparé la cabeza mientras duermes.</p>
<p>No supo si fue la amenaza en sí o el tono con el que lo dijo, pero el moreno frenó en seco sus movimientos y lo miró con su mejor mirada de cachorro suplicante mientras Kenma se acercaba a paso lento hasta estar de pie frente a él.</p>
<p>-Dame una razón para no golpearte en este momento.</p>
<p>-¿Porque sería mucha molestia para ti?</p>
<p>-Hablo en serio.</p>
<p>La irritación le calaba en todo el cuerpo y Kuroo supo que intentar evadirlo solo podía empeorar su situación. Su propia experiencia personal le había enseñado que no podía salir ileso de una situación así.</p>
<p>-Bien- soltó a regañadientes, la molestia invadiendo sus facciones instantáneamente, intrigando aún más al menor-. Mi hermana llamó, viene de visita.</p>
<p>Kenma parpadeó dos veces y lo miró confundido, sin llegar a entender el alboroto, después de todo la mujer debido a su trabajo solía viajar mucho a Tokyo y las veces que lo hacía terminaba en su casa con la excusa de ahorrarse el gasto de hotel. Era un poco ruidoso tener a una copia del otro en casa pero en todo caso el más afectado en esa situación sería él mismo.</p>
<p>-¿Es todo?- le interrogó ante el silencio derrotado del mayor, que parecía suponer que con solo decirle eso entendería la situación-. No veo por qué tanto alboroto.</p>
<p>Y Kuroo bufó ante sus palabras y el cansancio infinito lo ocupó antes de mirarle seriamente a los ojos, lo que recorrió la espalda de Kenma en un puro mal presentimiento de las siguientes palabras del otro.</p>
<p>-No viene sola.</p>
<p>-Oh.</p>
<p>Ahora era turno de Kenma de lucir su mejor expresión cansada, ahora entendía parte del desastre. Solo en parte porque de todas formas él mismo sería el más afectado considerando el panorama general y la experiencia previa. Y entonces sí, Kuroo estaba exagerando.</p>
<p>Suspiró largamente y quitó con parsimonia el brazo de Kuroo que seguía aplastando flojamente la maleta, quitó más de la mitad del contenido y cerró perfectamente el cierre.</p>
<p>-Tienes razón, hay que empacar.</p>
<p>Kuroo parpadeó confundido.</p>
<p>-¿Hablas en serio?</p>
<p>-Si- declaró haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza y colocando la maleta en el suelo, posteriormente arrastrándola hacia la salida de la habitación-. Asegúrate de darle de comer al gato y que no toquen nada de mis cosas. Te veo el lunes, suerte.</p>
<p>-¡Kenma!-exclamó ofendido y se acercó rápidamente para quitarle la maleta al menor-. ¡No me puedes abandonar todo el fin de semana! ¡La casa se convertirá en una escena de crimen!</p>
<p>-Si me quedo es muy probable que yo intente asesinarte a ti y la casa sería una escena del crimen de todas formas. Prefiero ahorrarme la molestia de pasar por todo el proceso.</p>
<p>El más bajo haló la maleta hacia su lado tratando de competir inútilmente contra la fuerza del mayor, por lo que solo se convirtió en un penoso forcejeo.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? Se supone que deberías apoyarme en situaciones así, no huir como un cobarde.</p>
<p>-Te recuerdo que el que llegó queriendo huir de la casa fuiste tú- le encaró tratando de usar la fuerza de su cuerpo para empujar al otro e intentar que se alejara de la maleta-. Además, yo soy el que está peor en esta situación y tú lo sabes bien.</p>
<p>-La vez pasada estabas de viaje, no tuviste que soportarlo- logró zafarse con facilidad del agarre del menor y lo hizo retroceder hasta el marco de la puerta sujetándolo por las muñecas-. Y te informo que fue peor porque no estabas. No puedes volver a dejarme solo.</p>
<p>-Justamente por eso no me quiero quedar, estará encima de mí todo el fin de semana- movió los brazos bruscamente buscando librarse del agarre de Kuroo frustrado cuando este solo ajustó la fuerza del mismo haciéndole bufar al verse totalmente acorralado, bajando el tono hasta casi volver a su susurro perezoso habitual-. Es tu familia, encárgate de esto solo.</p>
<p>-Legalmente es tu familia también.</p>
<p>El tono del mayor le obligó a levantar la vista para compensar los centímetros que le ganaba, de alguna manera la maleta que había provocado la discusión inicial había quedado olvidada a un costado, razonable considerando que el mayor había logrado su objetivo de detenerlo. El forcejeo le había dado la coartada perfecta a Kuroo para invadir su espacio personal al punto de que podía sentir su respiración en su frente.</p>
<p>-No lo uses de excusa, ni siquiera es legal en Japón. Puedo dejarte ahora mismo si quiero.</p>
<p>La sonrisa confiada de Kuroo no se hizo esperar, descendiendo unos centímetros hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro y soltando gradualmente la fuerza de su agarre, dejando una sutil caricia en la argolla dorada en la mano izquierda del menor.</p>
<p>-No lo harías, no puedes vivir sin mí. Acéptalo de una vez y aprende a vivir con ello.</p>
<p>La expresión de Kenma seguía reflejando su mueca de pereza usual mezclada con un poco de la molestia de la situación previa pero algo en su mirada le dio la señal al mayor de que le estaba siguiendo el juego a su forma.</p>
<p>-Si puedo hacerlo.</p>
<p>-No puedes.</p>
<p>-Que sí.</p>
<p>-Que no.</p>
<p>-Cállate de una vez.</p>
<p>Mentiría si dijera que lo tomó desprevenido porque de hecho lo esperaba cuando el menor lo empujó hacia sí desde la nuca y juntó sus labios en un contacto brusco pero sin prisa. Porque si algo tenía que concederle a Kuroo es que el título de experto de la provocación no se lo había ganado de casualidad.</p>
<p>Y aunque le calara en el orgullo que el otro hubiera terminado de esa forma una discusión, debía admitir que rodeado de su calor corporal y con casi nulo espacio entre sus cuerpos hasta había olvidado por qué estaban discutiendo. Lo que si recordaba y le costó a Kuroo un jalón brusco de cabello para bajarlo más a su altura, que duda en realidad que pudiera catalogarse como castigo, fue lo mucho que le había irritado el que su audiencia se volviera loca ante la mínima aparición de su pareja en cámara. Y le frustraba de sobremanera tener que guardar las apariencias en público pese a vivir juntos y haberse ido literalmente al otro lado del mundo a casarse solo por capricho del mayor.</p>
<p>Porque para Kenma seguía pareciendo mucha molestia haber hecho un viaje de catorce horas solo para tener sus nombres en un estúpido papel que ni siquiera tenía alguna validez real en su país, pero que para Kuroo era importante porque en el fondo solo era un nerd cursi pese a su apariencia de playboy.</p>
<p>-Eres un idiota.</p>
<p>Y el moreno sonrió porque esa era su forma de saber que la victoria estaba de su lado, aunque ahora atacando la piel del cuello del más bajo y con sus manos acariciando la piel caliente bajo la tela de su sudadera tampoco lograba enfocarse sobre por qué tenía la sensación de que algo se le estaba pasando por alto.</p>
<p>Al menos así fue hasta que el ruido del portón del patio delantero los hizo sobresaltar a ambos, seguido del sonido de unas ruedas arrastrándose cada vez más cerca.</p>
<p>-Kuro- habló bajo el menor, amenazante, haciendo temer al contrario de salir del refugio seguro de encima de su hombro pero haciéndolo de todos modos- ¿Dejaste la puerta de la casa abierta?</p>
<p>Se observaron en silencio, las manos del moreno aún dentro de la sudadera del otro descansando sobre la piel de su espalda y con el terror reflejado claramente en sus facciones.</p>
<p>-Mierda.</p>
<p>-¡Tetsuroo!</p>
<p>Fue solo oír el murmuro de Kuroo seguido de la exclamación femenina para separarse como si su piel quemara, Kenma casi podía visualizar un inmenso Game over en letras rojas cuando la intrusa se hacía presente en su campo de visión cargando dos maletas aparentemente demasiado llenas para solo un fin de semana y una radiante sonrisa que conservaba ciertos rasgos de familiaridad con el más alto, pero más importante, el pequeño pelinegro que venía de su mano igual de contento.</p>
<p>Volvió a suspirar de cansancio antes de que el pequeño niño se lanzara en su dirección y se aferrara a sus piernas riendo como si le hubieran regalado un juguete nuevo que había deseado hace mucho.</p>
<p>Porque si lidiar con un Kuroo era difícil y lidiar con dos Kuroo era un record personal en su vida, lidiar con tres copias de lo mismo era suficiente para considerar el suicidio, aunque los dos últimos técnicamente ya no fueran Kuroo.</p>
<p>-¡Kenma! ¡Me alegra tanto verte!- habló emocionada la mujer entre risas acercándose a su altura y mirando al pequeño con ternura-. Nos entristeció tanto que estuvieras de viaje la última vez que vinimos, al principio creí que Tetsu me estaba mintiendo. Hiro estaba muy ansioso de verte.</p>
<p>El menor de los hermanos bufó fastidiado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y Kenma le miró mal, causando más risas en la mujer. Porque no es que el alto odiara a los niños o no supiera lidiar con ellos, para eso estaba el mismo Kenma, de hecho el mayor siendo todo lo paciente y familiar que era producto de su responsabilidad como capitán y su disciplina sumado a lo cursi que venía siendo por naturaleza, le encantaban los niños y sabía lidiar muy bien con ellos.</p>
<p>Todo razón por la cual cuando supo del embarazo de su hermana Hayami y luego del posterior nacimiento del bebé pasaron más tiempo del estrictamente necesario en compañía de estos, sumando las reuniones de la familia Kuroo a las que Kenma no podía faltar por ser técnicamente parte de la misma, más allá de su relación con Tetsuro.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, los problemas empezaron cuando el niño empezó a desarrollar un apego particular hacia Kenma. No era que él fuera apegado al bebé durante las reuniones el primer año, de hecho trataba de mantenerse alejado lo más que pudiera, pero claro que hubo ocasiones en que le tocó cargarlo presionado por sus padres y el mismo Tetsuro. Todos casi llorando exageradamente, los primeros más entendible a saber que era casi su única oportunidad de ver una escena así, pero fuera de caso. El hecho es que incluso de bebé parecía que el pequeño observaba más de lo necesario el rostro del chico llegando incluso hasta incomodarle la aparente fascinación que este tenía con su rostro.</p>
<p>Para cuando el pequeño pudo caminar siempre se le acercaba como atraído hacia él y llamaba su atención halando de su ropa para solo quedárselo viendo. Todo risas y ternura para los otros hasta que no tuvo más remedio que tratar de congeniar con él a duras penas, porque si comunicarse bien con adultos seguía siendo algo difícil comunicarse bien con un niño era diez veces peor, acrecentando el apego al chico y reclamando mucho más de su atención.</p>
<p>Hasta que estalló la bomba apenas hacia un año, en la fiesta de cumpleaños número cuatro del pequeño, con Kenma jugando con alguna consola con Hiro al lado observando atentamente hasta que algo despertó su infantil curiosidad.</p>
<p>-Tío- le había llamado cuando terminó la partida inconscientemente llamando la atención de los dos hermanos a conversando a unos pocos metros, Kenma le había prestado atención esperando a que continuara y el pequeño señaló su dedo índice de la mano izquierda-. ¿Dónde está tu esposa?</p>
<p>Una carcajada de los labios de los mayores y el color escarlata tintando todo el rostro del chico, desviando la mirada y tratando de buscar la manera de explicarle la situación a un niño. Llevaban apenas unos meses de su escapada a Estados Unidos y claro que todo su círculo cercano sabía de ello, pero no eran cosas que los niños pudieran deducir por su cuenta.</p>
<p>-Papá y mamá también tienen uno- le insistió provocando que el otro solo quisiera esconderse para evitar responder-. ¿Tío Tetsuro la conoce? ¿Voy a conocerla? ¿Ya no vives con el tío Tetsuro? ¿Puedo seguirte visitando?</p>
<p>-Hiro- le cortó la madre sonriente ante la infantil inocencia llamando en seguida la atención del pequeño-. Tío Kenma y tío Tetsuro son pareja.</p>
<p>El pequeño separó los labios sorprendido y en seguido miró al primer involucrado buscando explicaciones, este encogiéndose en su lugar absolutamente avergonzado, para cuando el niño buscó con la mirada al segundo involucrado y este levantó su mano izquierda mostrándole su propia alianza el rostro del niño se llenó de entendimiento.</p>
<p>Todos los mayores, incluyendo los padres de Kenma y el padre de Kuroo, que llegaron de su conversa en el jardín a tiempo para ver la escena para aumento de la vergüenza del muchacho, miraban sonrientes la revelación de la noticia ante el pequeño, cuando una mueca de disgusto se hizo evidente en su rostro, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.</p>
<p>-No es justo- soltó haciendo confundir a todos, inmediatamente después se aferró al brazo de Kenma cubriendo su cara con su hombro haciendo que sus palabras siguientes sonaran amortiguadas-. Yo quería quedarme con el tío Ken.</p>
<p>Un pequeño silencio colectivo antes de que las risas volvieran a llenar el lugar, aunque la situación siendo menos divertida para cierto pelinegro.</p>
<p>-Es una pena Hiro-chan- le había dicho Kuroo haciendo que el niño saliera de su escondite para verlo con sus grandes ojos negros-. Porque el tío Kenma está muy enamorado de mí, así que perdiste tu oportunidad.</p>
<p>Y si Kenma pudiera escoger un momento exacto para morirse lo habría hecho ahí mismo cuando el niño se enojó y se abrazó más a él haciendo un berrinche ante el que se supone que era el adulto de la situación, que por el momento se estaba comportando peor que otro niño.</p>
<p>-No quiero, me voy a quedar con tío Kenma.</p>
<p>Y el rostro de mayor parecía mostrar real molestia ante la situación que la que debería tener cuando se trataba de un niño, lo que solo provocó que su hermana riera escandalosamente y los otros mayores le siguieran de forma más disimulada hasta que el padre del niño entró a escena con el pastel de cumpleaños en mano.</p>
<p>-¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó viendo la situación preocupado ante la escena de su hijo con el rostro rojo a punto de soltarse a llorar.</p>
<p>-Tu hijo acaba de tener su primera decepción amorosa- le respondió risueña la mujer mientras Kenma trataba de deshacerse delicadamente del agarre, irritado ante la actitud inmadura de su pareja que definitivamente no ayudaba en nada a su situación.</p>
<p>Desde ese día se había declarado una infantil guerra pasivo-agresiva entre ambos por captar la atención de Kenma de la forma que fuera. Y Kenma estaba bien con lidiar con Hiro porque al fin y al cabo le había bastado cuatro años para acostumbrarse a tener su presencia siempre cerca y sabía cómo tratarlo, pero sumarle a Kuroo ridículamente sobreprotector hacia un niño hacía que la situación fuera más carga mental de la que podía controlar con esfuerzo.</p>
<p>Y no podía hacer nada. No podía tratar con un poco de amabilidad al niño sin soportar las miradas malhumoradas del mayor. Tampoco podía tener gestos de afecto con el mayor, en esos días raros en los que se despertaba con ganas de mimos y buscaba alguna excusa disimulada para sentir el calor de su pareja, porque apenas se acercaba al otro tenía encima de si al pequeño cuerpo de Hiro reclamando su atención. Y si no se daba ninguna de las situaciones anteriores, tenía que soportar la infantiles discusiones entre ambos por quién merecía más su atención.</p>
<p>Como estaba a punto de ocurrir en esos días.</p>
<p>-Tío Ken- le llamó el niño mirándolo desde abajo, aún aferrado a su pierna-. Tío Tetsuro me dijo que la vez pasada te fuiste porque ya no nos querías.</p>
<p>Le dolió un poco el corazón ver las lágrimas amenazando por salir de los ojos negros y pudo casi sentir el comentario infantil que estaba a punto de salir de la boca del mayor, así que decidió tener algo de venganza para que tuviera algo de su propia medicina, aunque seguramente se arrepentiría luego.</p>
<p>Esbozó la mejor sonrisa que pudo y se agachó a la altura del pequeño limpiando con sus dedos las pequeñas mejillas.</p>
<p>-Kuro es tonto, no le creas- le dijo obteniendo una exclamación ofendida del otro-. Tuve unas cosas de trabajo que hacer pero hoy puedo jugar contigo si quieres. Pero ve a dejar tus cosas primero.</p>
<p>Los ojos del niño se iluminaron y asintió emocionado, casi arrastrando a su madre hacia la habitación que solían ocupar ante los regaños entre risas de esta y el mal humor de Tetsuro. Una vez solos, el mayor le dedicó su mejor mirada de reproche y el otro solo se encogió de hombros volviendo a su expresión de aburrimiento y yendo a acomodar el desastre que había en la habitación.</p>
<p>-Pero yo no estaba mintiendo.</p>
<p>Le miró hastiado antes de tirarle una camisa en la cara ante su reclamo y le ordenó ayudar a organizar el desastre.</p>
<p>Definitivamente iba a ser un fin de semana muy largo.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>-Entonces el profesor me felicitó y dijo que era el mejor trabajo- contaba Hiro mientras masticaba por momentos su comida y el resto de los presentes escuchaba su relato-. Y me dieron una medalla ¿verdad mamá?</p>
<p>La mujer asintió sonriendo ante el rostro brillante del pequeño. Kenma sonrió levemente contagiado por el entusiasmo infantil mientras terminaban de comer, Hayami se levantó llamando suavemente a su hijo y este asintió llevando consigo el plato vacío de Kenma hacia la cocina junto con el suyo con extremo cuidado. El mayor bufó y continuó pasando los canales buscando algún partido interesante.</p>
<p>-Oh, es Shoyo- le detuvo Kenma dándole palmaditas en la mano para que retroceda de canal-. No pude ver ese partido ayer en directo porque estaba en una reunión con el personal de la empresa.</p>
<p>El mayor asintió y recargó su barbilla en su mano mientras miraba el partido en silencio, Kenma casi podía sentir el resentimiento en el aire y suspiró de cansancio tratando de ignorarlo para ver al pelirrojo en la pantalla.</p>
<p>-¿Qué están viendo?- llegó corriendo el pequeño entusiasmado sentándose en su lugar permanente al lado de Kenma.</p>
<p>-Un partido de vóley de nuestro rival por la atención de Kenma- el pequeño le miró con confusión y el aludido rodó los ojos-. Oh cierto, no lo conoces. ¿Ves al enano saltarín ahí? Es el único que puede ganarnos a ti y a mí en una batalla por Kenma.</p>
<p>El niño abrió los labios buscando una explicación en el rostro del otro y este bufó ante las palabras del mayor. Única vez en mucho tiempo que no estaba peleando con el niño y era para que le siguiera la corriente en esa tontería, genial.</p>
<p>-¿Quién es?- preguntó el niño con genuino interés acercándose a la pantalla del televisor, siendo regañado inmediatamente por su madre hasta separarse unos centímetros pero siguiendo la imagen de todas maneras, Kuroo le señaló con el dedo para que pudiera identificarlo.</p>
<p>Kenma se resignó ahora que ambos estaban tapando su vista de casi la mitad de la pantalla.</p>
<p>-Él es Hinata Shoyo- le explicó pausadamente-. Cuando íbamos a la preparatoria éramos rivales de vóley y tío Kenma se obsesionó con él. Ponía la misma cara que pone cuando compra un videojuego nuevo cada vez que lo veía.</p>
<p>-Que no lo hacía- le reclamó siendo ignorado olímpicamente por ambos, irónico cuando se suponía que estaban peleando por su atención.</p>
<p>-Oh- exclamó asintiendo mientras veía al pelirrojo a través de la pantalla-. ¿Debo aprender a jugar vóley así para que tío Kenma me vea como un videojuego nuevo?</p>
<p>-No hay forma de ganarle Hiro-chan- le respondió el mayor se forma lastimera tirándose dramáticamente sobre la mesa-. Yo era tres veces mejor y aun así le prestaba más atención a él.</p>
<p>-No seas exagerado.</p>
<p>Fingió estar dolido mientras Kenma arrugaba la nariz ante la escena ridícula que montaba el mayor, y el niño se quedó pensativo hasta que al fin golpeó el puño sobre su palma abierta llamando la atención de ambos.</p>
<p>-Entonces seré el mejor- declaró como si estuviera hablando del clima ante la mirada incrédula de ambos chicos-. Así tío Kenma podrá sentirse orgulloso de mí.</p>
<p>La sonrisa resuelta del niño le provocó algo de ternura y el mayor se volvió a sentar indignado en su sitio.</p>
<p>-Supongo que puedes intentarlo- le soltó Kuroo sonando igual de sarcástico que siempre-. Pero te digo por experiencia que nada te garantiza que logres ganarle al enano en obtener atención de Kenma.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué no?</p>
<p>-Ni siquiera yo lo he hecho- le contestó de forma no muy madura para su edad-. Y llevo más años intentándolo que tú.</p>
<p>-Pero tengo más oportunidades que tío Tetsuro- le soltó el niño como si fuera evidente haciendo que el otro le viera interrogante-. A mí me llama por mi nombre y a tío Tetsuro no.</p>
<p>La respuesta los dejó a ambos congelados en su sitio hasta que Hayami regresó de la cocina con las tazas de té, sorprendida ante el repentino silencio de los más jóvenes siendo lo normal que el más alto estuviera atacando infantilmente al niño mientras el otro trataba inútilmente de mantenerlo a raya.</p>
<p>-Tío Kenma- volvió a hablar el niño luego de un rato de tenso silencio donde ambos pretendían ver el partido sin comentar nada-. ¿Quieres ver la medalla que me dio mi profesor?</p>
<p>El chico solo asintió antes de que el pequeño desapareciera de la sala ante las advertencias de su madre de no correr muy rápido. Kenma miró de reojo el rostro serio del mayor y maldijo internamente al notar la seriedad en este. Tomó un sorbo de su té antes de suspirar de cansancio. Ni medio día y ya creía haber envejecido un par de años.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando al despertar no tenía al mayor a su lado y en lugar de ello tenía a Hiro abrazándole como koala profundamente dormido, el gato en el borde usual de la cama. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno y suspiró entrando al baño de la habitación.</p>
<p>La noche anterior, tal como esperaba, el mayor no había dicho una palabra más allá de desearle buenas noche, ni siquiera había argumentado mayor cosa cuando el niño empezaba la discusión sobre dormir en la cama de Kenma. En otras ocasiones en que llegaban ambos de visita incluso procuraba dormir lo más aferrado a él que fuera humanamente posible y aunque Kenma no lo admitiera en voz alta, al menos esa noche ya entrando en otoño cuando empezaba a enfriar mucho más, había extrañado el calor extra del cuerpo del otro.</p>
<p>Se cepilló los dientes malhumorado por todo, porque incluso la razón del malestar del mayor era algo irrelevante y que habían conversado en muchas ocasiones, pero tomando en cuenta que tener a Hiro alrededor parecía hacer al otro retroceder a cuando era un niño era de esperarse que se portara así de resentido.</p>
<p>Se lavó la cara y se miró el espejo encontrándose con su expresión que claramente gritaba que no era un buen día para él, como ver a un gato erizado y saber que no puedes poner la mano porque es seguro que te arañará. Respiró profundamente tratando de serenarse porque había un niño en la casa y necesitaba toda la paciencia del mundo para no soltar algún improperio o lastimarlo de alguna forma, él no tenía la culpa de que su tío no supiera comportarse como el adulto que se supone que era.</p>
<p>Comprobó que el niño siguiera dormido y salió de la habitación en silencio encontrándose con Hayami en la cocina sirviendo un plato de desayuno.</p>
<p>-Ten, todos ya desayunamos hace rato- le explicó apagando las estufas y dedicándole una sonrisa-. Tetsuro salió temprano, parece que fue a correr pero ya pasó la hora y no vuelve.</p>
<p>-Cuando algo le preocupa hace dos horas- le explicó sentándose en la barra de la cocina y empezando a comer su desayuno ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica.</p>
<p>-¿Está molesto por lo que dijo Hiro?</p>
<p>Kenma torció el gesto y la mujer lo tomó como una afirmativa, así que suspiro y le dedicó una mirada de disculpa.</p>
<p>-Hiro aún es un niño, si piensa algo lo va a decir- se excusó recargándose al otro lado de la barra-. Aunque también estoy curiosa ¿nunca lo has llamado por su nombre?</p>
<p>-Lo hago- le aclaró enrojeciendo un poco antes de continuar esperando darse a entender-. En ciertas… ocasiones.</p>
<p>La mayor se echó a reír ante la vergüenza del otro mientras este trataba de ocultarse tras su vaso de jugo, sin saber siquiera la razón por la que le había confesado aquello a la mujer. Claro que también la veía como su hermana y tenía cierto nivel de confianza elevado con ella, pero de ahí a revelarle ciertos detalles íntimos fue un poco más allá de los límites.</p>
<p>-Oh, Kenma- le dijo una vez cesaron las carcajadas y recuperó un poco el aire-. ¿Pero entonces por qué lo sigues llamando por su apellido?</p>
<p>-Kuro es especial- explicó frunciendo los labios avergonzado al tener que aclarar aquello de forma abierta, porque expresar sentimientos no era mucho lo de él-. Es mucho tiempo llamándolo así y me siento más cómodo, tiene más significado y él sabe todo eso.</p>
<p>-¿Pero?</p>
<p>-Está siendo caprichoso- se quejó con fastidio-. No está así le molesta que no lo llame por su nombre. Está así porque Hiro se lo dijo y ahora está haciendo berrinche.</p>
<p>-Bueno, eso suena un poco más a Tetsu- le dio la razón entre risas enderezándose-. Pero ya sabes, a veces se pueden complacer un par de caprichos.</p>
<p>La mujer le guiñó el ojo y se dirigió hacia la sala justo en el momento en que un agotado Kuroo llegara de vuelta y un adormilado Hiro se asomara por la puerta tallándose un ojo con el puño.</p>
<p>-¿Mamá?- le llamó cuando esta se colgó su bolso de mano sobre el hombro e inmediatamente caminó hacia el niño y lo alzó de su lugar dándole un beso en la frente.</p>
<p>-Mami se tiene que ir un rato, pórtate bien mientras regreso- recibió un asentimiento del niño y caminó hacia Kenma entregándole al menor en brazos, este apenas pudiendo estabilizarse con su peso y haciendo preocupar a Kuroo que ya estaba listo para correr en su auxilio-. Se enteraron en mi trabajo que vine de visita a Tokyo y me llamaron para cubrir un reemplazo urgentemente. Les prometo que no demoraré mucho, cuídenlo un rato y traeré víveres más tarde.</p>
<p>La mujer salió lanzando un beso al pequeño antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlos en un silencio un tanto incómodo. El mayor suspiró y entró a la habitación saliendo un minuto después con una camisa seca y secándose el sudor con una toalla.</p>
<p>-Dámelo, se te va a caer- le dijo estirando sus brazos para alzar al niño mientras Kenma hacía acopio de sus fuerzas para pasárselo, Hiro al estar adormilado aun, inmediatamente se acomodó en el pecho del más alto y Kenma pudo jurar que hasta sintió envidia-. Lo ayudaré a vestirse, lava los platos mientras regreso.</p>
<p>Asintió aturdido y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el interior del cuarto de invitados. Un resoplido y se levantó dispuesto a hacer la tarea encomendada, cuestionándose si a esas alturas estaría en real capacidad de juzgar al mayor de infantil y caprichoso cuando él estaba a punto de golpear algo porque no pudo despertar abrazado a Kuroo después de su trote diario ni recibió un beso de buenos días. Vaya día de mierda.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Seis de la tarde y Hayami no había regresado con los víveres que prometió.</p>
<p>Kenma jugando algún juego de prueba de una de las compañías que lo contactaba para testear, con Hiro mirando atentamente la pantalla sin comentar mayor cosa.</p>
<p>Kuroo en total silencio sentado en un rincón con los audífonos puestos y la portátil sobre las piernas, observando los partidos grabados de las diferentes escuelas de Japón, parte de su trabajo extra por mera vocación que hacía fuera de su horario laboral.</p>
<p>Fue cuando Kenma completó un nuevo nivel y pausó la partida para descansar los pulgares y anotar sus observaciones del nivel en una libreta que el niño rompió el silencio casi con duda.</p>
<p>-Tío Kenma- le llamó suave mirando de reojo al otro mayor un par de metros lejos de ellos, como si no quisiera llamar la atención de este-. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?</p>
<p>El muchacho asintió prestándole atención, ya que necesitaba hacerlo por el tono suave que usaba para hablar. El niño pareció un poco cohibido y jugó con sus manos nervioso.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de tío Tetsuro?</p>
<p>No era una pregunta que esperaba precisamente de Hiro así que parpadeó repentinamente avergonzado, porque volvía a recalcar que los sentimientos no eran precisamente lo suyo, pero si el niño había tomado la decisión de preguntarle aquello debía ser algo importante para él.</p>
<p>-Creo… que es algo que siempre supe- empezó mirando discretamente hacia el mayor y obteniendo la atención completa del pequeño-. Digo… sientes que hay algo diferente al resto… y es agradable estar en compañía de alguien que amas… pero de una forma especial.</p>
<p>Intentó articular lo más que pudo con sus manos para darse entender sintiendo las mejillas calientes mientras el niño asentía en cada palabra. Un murmullo que pareció decir "ya veo" y de pronto el silencio se volvió un poco incómodo, ahora era el turno de Kenma de ponerse aún más nervioso sin saber cómo preguntar lo siguiente.</p>
<p>-Hiro- le llamó, haciendo que el niño levantara sus grandes ojos negros dubitativamente, tragó saliva-. A ti… ¿te gusta alguien?</p>
<p>Un momento totalmente quieto y Hiro asintió corto con la cabeza, las mejillas rosadas y los dedos aun jugando entre ellos. Kenma parpadeó sin saber que decir, por suerte no fue necesario.</p>
<p>-Una niña de mi clase- le explicó con vergüenza y Kenma no pudo evitar enternecerse-. Le regalé el dibujo que hice, dijo que le gustó. Estaba felíz.</p>
<p>Kenma sonrió asintiendo y dándole a entender que comprendía. De inmediato el niño se lanzó a abrazarlo ocultando su rostro en su cuello.</p>
<p>-Quería traer el dibujo para tío Kenma- le dijo en voz bajita de disculpa, realmente apenado-. Prometo hacer otro especial la próxima vez.</p>
<p>El muchacho negó con la cabeza y le acarició la espalda para hacerle saber que estaba bien, restándole importancia.</p>
<p>-¿Qué sucede?</p>
<p>La voz seria de Kuroo los sobresaltó y se separaron, el pequeño usando sus puños para secar sus ojos y Kenma aun un poco avergonzado por la situación. Hiro corrió hacia la esquina donde seguía sentado Kuroo ante la mirada sorprendida de este.</p>
<p>-Voy a traer un dibujo para tío Kenma la próxima vez que venga- declaró decidido mirándolo a los ojos-. Y voy a ser el mejor en todo para que se sienta orgulloso de mí en vez de Shoyo-san y que tío Tetsuro no se sienta mal de verlo en la tele.</p>
<p>-¿Eh?</p>
<p>-Tío Kenma- le llamó con seriedad apuntándolo con el dedo-. Si amas a tío Tetsuro díselo para que ya no esté molesto.</p>
<p>Ambos parpadearon sorprendidos ante las palabras del niño y este al no obtener respuesta, haló el brazo del más alto, este siguiendo sus indicaciones de ponerse de pie y lo guío hacia el otro para repetir el proceso de obligarlo a levantarse muerto de la vergüenza.</p>
<p>-Cuando no puedo hablar con Kokomi-chan me pongo muy triste- les dijo como si pudiera explicar sus acciones-. Tío Kenma y tío Tetsuro no han hablado mucho desde ayer.</p>
<p>-Eso no- empezó a decir Kenma siendo cortado por un gesto del menor.</p>
<p>-Quiero quedarme con tío Kenma- les dijo rememorando aquella escena de hace un año-. Pero también quiero que tío Kenma se quede con tío Tetsuro porque si no estarían muy tristes.</p>
<p>Ambos se estremecieron ante la afirmación y se miraron de reojo con vergüenza de tratar aquello con un niño, y que fuera precisamente un niño que les diera consejos de cómo resolver sus problemas de pareja.</p>
<p>-¿Tengo que hacerlo ahora?</p>
<p>La vergüenza se lo volvía a comer vivo cuando el menor asintió con entusiasmo y el mayor rio con algo de nerviosismo, como si volvieras a ser un par de adolescentes. Se giró levemente y levantó la vista para clavar su mirada dorada en los ojos del más alto.</p>
<p>-Ku… T-Tetsuro- se corrigió inmediatamente con el rostro quemándola ante la mirada enternecida del otro, se hundió en su pecho no pudiendo más con los nervios haciendo que las palabras sonaran amortiguadas-. Te amo.</p>
<p>-Más que a Shoyo-san- le apremió el niño con reproche.</p>
<p>-Más que a Shoyo- repitió aún en su escondite y finalmente salió para volver a mirarlo más rojo de lo que jamás había estado seguramente y tomó suficiente valor para agregar algo más-. Más que a nadie.</p>
<p>El mayor se cubrió el rostro con las manos y Kenma le golpeó en el estómago por hacerlo avergonzarse más, cuando quitó sus manos pudo ver un par de lágrimas en los sus ojos antes de que lo atrajera en un abrazo apretado para posteriormente repartir besos en sus mejillas, ante nada la decencia de tener a un niño mirando.</p>
<p>-¡Yupi!- exclamó el susodicho niño y se abrazó a ambos no haciendo nada por disminuir la vergüenza de Kenma.</p>
<p>El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llegó a sus oídos y Hayami apareció en la escena llevando dos bolsas de víveres y con la confusión pura en el rostro.</p>
<p>-¿Y aquí que pasó?</p>
<p>-¡Mami!- Hiro salió corriendo entusiasmado a abrazar a su progenitora y la haló emocionado-. Tío Tetsu y tío Ken se reconciliaron.</p>
<p>Y Kenma no pudo más con la vergüenza y se separó encerrándose en el baño ante las risas de los dos hermanos.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>-Así que una niña de su clase.</p>
<p>Kenma asintió sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora de la habitación, redactando el informe de sugerencias para la compañía del último juego que estuvo testeando mientras el mayor cambiaba las sábanas de la cama.</p>
<p>-Hace un rato me dijo que aún no le había dicho a sus padres porque le daba vergüenza- comentó recibiendo un sonido de entendimiento-. Pero dijo que estaba bien si te lo decía.</p>
<p>-El amor infantil es tan tierno- comentó mientras reemplazaba su pantalón por el de pijama-. Lo llevaste muy bien, serías un buen padre.</p>
<p>-No lo creo- le respondió despegando apenas los ojos de la pantalla y encontrándose de lleno con la espalda desnuda del mayor, que estaba estirándose antes de disponerse a vestir la de pijama, se mordió el labio y se acercó con sigilo colando sus brazos por su cintura y abrazándolo desde atrás-. Solo creo que sé algo sobre amor infantil.</p>
<p>Sintió la espalda de Kuroo vibrar ante su risa y el mayor acarició sus manos por encima de su agarre.</p>
<p>-El pequeño gatito aún se siente inocente- le picó ganándose una mordida en la espalda por parte del más bajo en reproche-. Auch, está bien. Lo siento.</p>
<p>-Cállate- le reclamó permitiéndose disfrutar del calor del contacto con la piel desnuda del mayor antes que este se girara y le obligara a subir sus brazos para enroscarlos alrededor de su cuello-. Hay un niño en la casa.</p>
<p>-Que atrevido de tu parte- le susurró casi hablando sobre sus labios provocándole un estremecimiento al menor-. Yo no dije nada.</p>
<p>Pero a pesar de sus palabras, fue él quien terminó de acortar la distancia perdiéndose ambos en un suspiro casi de alivio mientras se besaban calmados y sin prisa, como adictos recibiendo una dosis después de una eternidad sin consumir, aunque no se sentía tan lejos de esa realidad.</p>
<p>-Tú serías un buen padre, siempre que no te pelees con los niños- le respondió a su comentario anterior trazando círculos en la nuca del mayor-. Pero no vamos a tener esa conversación.</p>
<p>Sintió el pecho un poco pesado al escuchar la risa grave de Kuroo, porque sabía que en el fondo el mayor siempre había soñado con tener una familia, seguramente sus respectivos padres también, y llegaban ellos a frenar todas las esperanzas.</p>
<p>-Está bien- le respondió jugando con sus narices de una forma tan cursi que hizo a Kenma formar una mueca provocando una nueva risa del mayor-. Tengo todo lo que necesito por ahora.</p>
<p>Un par de besos cortos más y se separaron muy a su pesar para apagar las luces y la computadora.</p>
<p>Una vez envueltos en las colchas Kenma se acurrucó sobre el pecho del otro a gusto con las caricias que este le brindaba en su cabello y el movimiento de su respiración acompasada.</p>
<p>Hizo un último sacrificio y con toda su fuerza de voluntad, se levantó sobre sus codos para ver a la cara al mayor.</p>
<p>-Tetsuro.</p>
<p>El nombre en sus labios hizo sonreír ampliamente al otro llenando su pecho de calidez.</p>
<p>-¿Si?</p>
<p>Los ojos dorados parecieron brillar aún más en la oscuridad antes de volver a abrazarse a su torso soltando un suspiro calmado.</p>
<p>-Te extrañé.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ANLSADLKM Ahhhh, casi todo el día escribiendo esta cosita pero siento que lo valió, me gustó el resultado aunque no se si supe como cerrarlo. Tampoco estoy segura si logré lo que quería con mis OC pero quedó. Estoy feliz y dejo esto como mi primer One shot para el fandom de Haikyuu TTwTT<br/>Por cierto, estoy haciendo un longfic y Hayami es mi OC de la hermana de Kuroo ahí, pero siento que le plasmé una personalidad un poco diferente ya que allá sigue siendo una mujer soltera y rebelde, mientras acá tiene un poco de la responsabilidad de ser madre. Como sea, cosas sin importancia, soy feliz con esto y ahi fue.</p>
<p>Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchisimas gracias por leer, besitos y amor.</p>
<p>-Menomy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>